1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning mechanism, and more particularly to a cleaning mechanism for cleaning mold devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical machines include a mold device for manufacturing integrated circuit boards. Mold releasing agent is required to be injected into the mold device for releasing the manufactured integrated circuit boards. After conducting molding processes for a period of time, the mold releasing agent may be carbonized and attached onto the mold device, such that the mold device is required to be removed from the machine and is required to be cleaned frequently. However, the mold device is normally cleaned manually. No cleaning mechanisms have been developed for cleaning the mold device automatically.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional mold device cleaning problems.